


PRIVATE SCREENING

by rubyelf



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyelf/pseuds/rubyelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time Karl and Sean ran into each other, it was discussed that Karl happened to be in possession of a certain dirty video involving certain hobbit actors. A private screening is arranged, and Viggo is, of course, invited. The video doesn't end quite the way one might expect, but pretty much everything else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIVATE SCREENING

“Not a very big flat,” Sean observed, stepping into the living room with a bag over his shoulder.

 

“Well, we could have gone to yours,” Karl said, looking up from where he was stretched out on the couch, dressed in threadbare jeans and, Sean noticed, nothing much else. “Nobody actually lives in this one. Couple of friends and I share the rent on it and we use it whenever we have to come to this part of the world. Whoever’s here last has to leave a case of beers in the fridge and call a maid to come in and tidy up.”

 

“I told you why we’re not going to mine,” Sean said.

 

Karl grinned. “I know, I know. Wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation, now would we?”

 

Sean dropped his bag onto the floor and wandered into the small kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

 

“What kind of shit beer is this?”

 

“Don’t know. Ask my mate Nick. He’s American. His business has a branch office in London. You know Americans drink piss for beer.”

 

“You could have got some decent beer, at least.”

 

Karl laughed. “You need some fucking Midol for that PMS of yours? Vig’s bringing the libations. I brought the food.”

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Two bags of pretzels?”

 

“Ordered some Indian food from down the street, too.”

 

“Hmm. Really going all-out for this, aren’t you?”

 

“Didn’t realize that eating was the main purpose of this gathering,” Karl said, grinning easily. “Relax, Sean. You look like a five-year-old at the doctor’s office waiting to get his shots.”

 

Sean gave him a sharp look and returned to the fridge for a beer. He wasn’t sure about the food, but some amount of alcohol was definitely required at the moment. He’d been on edge all the way here, and wasn’t any better now that he’d arrived; he hadn’t seen Karl since their run-in at the awards show two weeks ago, and he hadn’t seen Viggo for months, and he wasn’t at all certain about this whole business. Then again, he thought, as he wandered back into the living room, Karl did look good. Karl always looked good, but somehow he had managed to turn lying on the couch in his jeans into something bordering on pornographic. One powerful arm was hooked lazily behind his head; the other was at the waist of his jeans, two fingers hooked around a belt loop, the thumb tracing absently over the dark trail of hair just south of his navel as he smiled up at Sean.

 

“Where’s Viggo?” Sean asked, just for something to do besides gape at that thumb and the soft skin it was rubbing over.

 

“He’ll be here.”

 

“What time did you tell him to show up?”

 

“Two hours ago. So he should be here any time now.”

 

Sean snorted. “Sounds like Vigs. When he’s working he shows up early and he’s the last one to leave, but when he’s not working, he might as well not know time exists, the bastard.”

 

Karl swung his feet to the floor and stood up, turning to face Sean, a bright flash of something dangerous in his hazel eyes. Sean frowned.

 

“Now, let me finish my beer before you start giving me looks like that.”

 

Karl took a few steps forward and neatly snatched the beer from Sean’s hand, setting it on the end table. “It’s not going anywhere.”

 

“It’ll get warm, and warm piss beer is even worse than cold piss beer…” Sean attempted to protest.

 

Karl rolled his eyes and pressed in closer, and Sean’s back hit the wall just as Karl’s hands reached his hips and pulled their bodies together, kissing Sean hard enough to leave him breathless.

 

“You didn’t come here to drink beer and talk,” Karl murmured, his lips against Sean’s as he spoke.

 

Sean felt himself hardening, his pants suddenly much too tight, and the bulge in Karl’s jeans was pressing insistently against his own. He attempted to put some words together, failed, and settled for grabbing Karl’s head in his hands and kissing him back. Karl growled and ground his hips against Sean.

 

“That’s more like it,” Karl said, drawing back. “Fuck, you feel amazing, Sean…”

 

“Starting without me?”

 

Both of them jumped and spun to face Viggo, who was leaning against the wall in the entryway, his suitcase at his feet, grinning broadly.

 

“You’d have done the same,” Karl said, leering affectionately at Sean.

 

“Never said I wouldn’t have,” Viggo agreed cheerfully, hauling his suitcase into the living room.

 

“What the hell did you bring?” Sean asked. “Looks like you packed for a month.”

 

Viggo raised an eyebrow. “Brought some supplies, that’s all.”

 

He popped the latches and the suitcase fell open, revealing a few crumpled articles of clothing, several bottles of Jameson’s, and…

 

“Are those the leather cuffs?” Karl asked hopefully.

 

“ _The_ leather cuffs?” Sean repeated. “You’re acquainted with them, then?”

 

Karl grinned. “You might say that. Vig is particularly well acquainted with them.”

 

“You never said anything to me about anything like that,” Sean said, glaring at Viggo.

 

“Didn’t think you’d care for it,” Viggo said, shrugging. “You’re the one who got all wide-eyed as soon as I suggested anything even a little bit off…”

 

Karl laughed, looking Viggo over appreciatively. “You look good, Vig.”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he said, chuckling. “But pouring all three of us some glasses of whiskey on the rocks may get you a good distance.”

 

Karl sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the suitcase on his way by. Viggo looked at Sean for a moment before breaking into a wide grin and embracing him in a firm grasp.

 

“I haven’t seen you for quite a while, Sean.”

 

Sean shrugged. “Yeah… well, you know.”

 

Viggo drew back and studied him with those intent, focused blue-gray eyes. “I just figured that once we got out of New Zealand and back in the real world, you decided you’d rather leave certain things there and not mess with them anymore. So I gave you a bit of space, that’s all. Figured we’d see what happened if circumstances ever came up again.”

 

Sean wasn’t sure what to say, but he was spared from having to answer by a loud outburst of cursing from Karl, who had apparently knocked one of the glasses over.

 

“Damnit! Fuck! That’s fucking cold! Son of a bitch!”

 

“He’s young,” Viggo said, smiling indulgently as if youth alone could explain the racket from the kitchen. “He’s quite enthusiastic, too… but I gather you found that out for yourself.”

 

Sean felt himself turning red. “You could say that.”

 

“Hmm. He must have taken it easy on you. There were a couple of times it took me a few days to recover after a few rounds with him. I did try to teach him to be a bit more gentle… didn’t I, Karl?”

 

The younger man had emerged from the kitchen, carrying three glasses of whiskey and wearing a large wet splotch down the front of his jeans.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Ask Sean… I was gentle as a lamb. Right, Sean?”

 

Sean mused to himself that if Karl had been gentle with him, he didn’t really want to know what he’d been like before Viggo had educated him.

 

“Don’t know about a lamb. Gentle as a reasonably well-mannered gorilla, maybe.”

 

“Well, at least I taught him some manners,” Viggo said, taking his glass from Karl and inspecting the young man’s wet jeans curiously. “What have you been up to? Getting off in the kitchen by yourself?”

 

“Fuck you. That’s whiskey, you idiot.”

 

Viggo glanced at Sean and grinned. “He might be lying. I’d better check.”

 

Before Sean could comment, Viggo had made that odd transformation only he was capable of, from lazily still and at ease to intensely in motion. In an instant his glass of whiskey was in Sean’s hand and he was backing a surprised Karl up against the wall before sliding to his knees, pinning Karl’s hips with strong hands while he nosed the wet patch on his jeans, then tugged at the fabric with his teeth.

 

“Hmm. Smells like whiskey. Tastes like it, too.”

 

His fingers were working at the button and zipper on Karl’s jeans. Karl slumped back against the wall with a gasp.

 

“Fuck, Vig..”

 

Viggo laughed and stood up, tugging at the waistband of Karl’s boxers.

 

“Are we all going to stand around the living room and chat?”

 

“I didn’t have my heart set on that plan,” Karl said, breathless.

 

“Good,” Viggo said, taking his drink back from Sean. He tipped his head back and emptied the glass, then sucked an ice cube into his mouth and grinned.

 

“Fuck,” Sean muttered, deciding he’d better follow Viggo’s example in making his whiskey disappear. Karl set his now-empty glass down on the end table and glanced down at his open fly and the distinct bulge left by Viggo’s attentions.

 

“You plan to finish what you started, Viggo?”

 

“Maybe. What are you going to do for me?”

 

Karl raised his eyebrows. “Fuck you through the bedroom wall?”

 

“I’ll accept that answer,” Viggo said. “But wasn’t there a video you thought we should watch?”

 

“Later,” Karl said impatiently.

 

“Maybe we should get Sean’s opinion on the matter,” Viggo suggested.

 

Sean froze. He wasn’t sure whether it would be more uncomfortable at the moment to let Karl and Viggo continue with what they were doing or to sit down and watch a video of two of their friends engaged in the same sort of activities.

 

“I think Sean needs more to drink,” Karl said, laughing. He took Sean’s glass and vanished back into the kitchen.

 

“You need a few drinks to loosen you up, Sean?” Viggo asked, sidling closer. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? Lots of girls in the mean time?”

 

“A few,” Sean said, taking a step backwards.

 

“I was surprised when Karl invited me here and told me you’d be joining us. I thought maybe you’d decided you didn’t want to get back into this again.”

 

“Back into…”

 

“This,” Viggo said, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him close enough to kiss him. Sean tensed for a moment, but couldn’t help but surrender to the familiarity of it, the taste of Viggo’s mouth, the strong hands unbuttoning his shirt, the way the other man’s tongue traced his lips. He groaned, thinking that he should be surprised to find himself so hard so quickly, but he wasn’t, really; it had always been that way with Viggo. The first time Viggo had kissed him, both of them more than a little drunk and Sean more than a little frustrated with women and life in general, Sean had contemplated breaking Viggo’s nose, but before he’d been able to finish the thought he’d realized that he was just about as aroused as it was possible to be, and that he really needed someone’s hands on him, and that Viggo had very strong hands that were currently clutching his ass, and his desire and need shut off any thoughts he might have been trying to have.

 

“Oh… that,” Sean forced out, when Viggo released his mouth, although his hands still had a firm grasp on Sean’s shirt.

 

“Hey!” Karl protested, walking out of the kitchen. “I turn my back on you two for thirty seconds…”

 

Viggo glanced over his shoulder, and Sean saw that dangerous crooked grin flash across his face. “You had a video for us to watch, Karl.”

 

“Later,” Karl argued, almost whining.

 

Viggo took the glass of whiskey from him and handed it to Sean. “No, right now. You invited me here to watch a movie and I want to see the fucking movie.”

 

“Fine,” Karl muttered, sulking as he made his way to the bag sitting in a corner of the living room and retrieved a DVD. Viggo tugged Sean toward the couch and sat down beside him as Karl inserted the DVD. When he turned around and discovered the couch occupied, he scowled.

 

Viggo smiled and patted his lap. “There’s room for you right here, Karl.”

 

Karl broke into a broad grin and, before Sean could protest, had stretched himself out, his head resting on the arm of the couch, his shoulders in Viggo’s lap, and his legs draped over Sean’s lap, which had the effect of pressing his ass against Sean’s thigh in a way that made Sean’s cock, still on the alert after Viggo’s kiss, start to harden. Karl looked up at Viggo.

 

“How’s that?”

 

“That will do nicely, Karl,” Viggo said, stroking the younger man’s dark hair affectionately. “Now, about that video?”

 

Karl reached for the remote and pushed “PLAY”. The action that appeared on the screen, however, wasn’t exactly what Karl had promised them; it appeared to be a very generic and low-budget porn video, with two slender blond girls rolling on a bed and making various moaning noises while a distinctly unattractive man did something or other to them.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Sean demanded.

 

“Don’t pretend you’ve never watched porn before,” Viggo laughed.

 

“I know what it is, asshole. I meant…”

 

“I know, I know,” Karl said, pushing another button on the remote, sending the video fast-forwarding at high speed. “Hang on a minute.”

 

“Actually, I think I like watching porn at this speed,” Viggo said, as one the blond girls appeared to throw herself on top of the man and began bouncing up and down on him as if he were a trampoline.

 

“You would,” Sean muttered.

 

“Look, I’m not going to carry the video you want to see around in my bag for just anyone to get a look at. I burned it onto this DVD in the middle of this figuring no one would bother to watch this all the way through.”

 

Viggo giggled as one of the girls on the screen flung herself off the man she’d been bouncing on and all three of them engaged in some frenetic scrambling that resulted in the man on his feet and one of the girls with his cock in her mouth, her head bobbing like a woodpecker’s.

 

“Stop laughing at that, you daft idiot,” Sean growled.

 

“Aha!” Karl said, grabbing for the remote again as the threesome vanished from the screen and were replaced by an unsteady camera panning through a darkened room. “There we….”

 

He inhaled sharply, and when Sean looked over he discovered that this was because Viggo had reached over and slid his hand over the stretched muscles of Karl’s abdomen and down into his jeans. Karl raised his hips to press himself into Viggo’s hand, and as a result his ass ended up solidly in Sean’s lap, which was not fair at all.

 

“Easy, there,” Viggo laughed, stroking slowly.

 

“Fuck,” Karl groaned.

 

“Settle down and watch the movie, Karl,” Viggo murmured, nodding toward the screen.

 

Sean was thinking that Viggo was insane if he thought anyone was going to pay attention to the TV while Viggo’s hand was slowly working over Karl’s cock, but then on the screen a light came on in the dark room, and all three of them found themselves fixed by a pair of familiar and intense blue eyes, and an equally familiar voice, directed at the camera.

 

“Got to have a good view, right?”

 

 

_The screen flickers to life, the scene lurching and swinging wildly until Karl gets seated against the wall of the little bedroom in Billy’s on-set trailer. Billy is stumbling into the bedroom, giggling, and Dominic is behind him, steering him toward the bed even though he doesn’t look much steadier than Billy._

_  
_

_“Too dark in here,” Karl complains._

_  
_

_Dominic reaches over and flips on the light. In the glare from overhead, his blue eyes are sharp and bright, lined with black and framed by long, dark lashes. He grins knowingly at Karl and the camera._

_  
_

_“Got to have a good view, right?”_

_  
_

_“Hell, yes,” Karl says._

_  
_

_“Good,” Dominic says, stepping back from the camera. He is naked except for his boxers, his lean frame tanned brown from surfing and marked with a variety of scrapes, abrasions, and minor bruises, some of which he probably acquired the same way he acquired the tan, but others probably earned on-set or practicing for a scene. All the main actors have suffered some minor injuries during filming, and Billy and Dominic are no exception,  and it doesn’t help that they spend quite a bit of time “rehearsing” and rumor (mostly spread by Elijah) has it that Dominic plays a bit rough and that Billy’s game for pretty much anything._

_  
_

_“You all right there, Billy?” Dominic says, glancing over his shoulder as he rests a hand on the wall to steady himself._

_  
_

_Billy, sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulls off his jeans, cocks his head and grins up at Dominic._

_  
_

_“Yeah. Just fine.”_

_  
_

_“Gonna be better than fine pretty soon,” Dominic says, fixing those blue eyes on Billy for a moment before looking back toward the camera. “Did you have something in particular in mind?”_

_  
_

_“No.”_

 

 

“Missed opportunity there, Karl,” Viggo noted..

 

“What should I have suggested, do you suppose?” Karl asked.

 

“I don’t know. Whipped cream? Leather? Dressing up like a pair of little French maids?”

 

Sean elbowed him. “Didn’t know you were into little French maids, Vig.”

 

“Who said I was? I just figured it would be funny to see the looks on the faces of whoever came to the door to tell them to quiet down.”

 

“That’d be Bean, usually,” Karl said.

 

Sean gave Karl a sharp look. “You would too, if you woke up in the middle of the night to whatever those damned hobbits were doing. If it wasn’t this it was something else weird and noisy.”

 

“Poor Sean,” Viggo said, patting his arm. “Some nights it got so bad he just had to come down to my trailer for some peace and quiet.”

 

Karl snickered. “Peace and quiet and a blow job?”

 

“Fuck off, Karl,” Sean muttered, but considering that Karl’s ass was still in his lap and that every time he laughed it vibrated down his spine, his protest was half-hearted at best.

 

 

_Dominic shrugs and turns back to Billy. While Dominic seems to like the camera, or at least to view it as a challenge, Billy doesn’t seem to be aware that there’s even anyone besides Dominic in the room. At the moment, he might not be aware there’s anyone besides Dominic in the world._

_  
_

_“How about you, Billy? Got anything in particular in mind?”_

_  
_

_“You. In my bed. As soon as possible,” Billy says, looking up at him._

_  
_

_“That can be arranged,” Dominic says, bending to pull off his boxers. He tosses them over his shoulder with perfect aim, and there’s a muttered curse from Karl as he pulls them off the camera. He climbs onto the bed and pushes Billy back against the mattress, reaching down to tug off what’s left of Billy’s clothes. As his fingers trail over Billy’s stomach, he giggles and squirms._

_  
_

_“Hey! Stop that!”_

_  
_

_Dominic shakes his head fondly. “You’ve had a bit too much to drink, Pippin.”_

_  
_

_Billy pretends to scowl. “I thought I told you not to call me that in bed.”_

_  
_

_“You tell me all kinds of things,” Dominic says, swinging a leg over Billy’s hips so he straddling him. “I’m a very, very bad listener.”_

_  
_

_He rocks against Billy, who makes a soft, eager noise and reaches up to grasp Dominic’s hips. Dominic swats his hands away and glares at him with mock reproach._

_  
_

_“Now, if you’re too drunk to do your job, you could at least not interfere with me doing mine.”_

_  
_

_Billy obediently removes his hands from Dominic and slides them under the pillow behind his head. Dominic, with a hum of satisfaction, slides his weight down Billy’s thighs, which frees his cock for Dominic to reach down and close a hand around it. Billy moans and presses himself up against him as Dominic strokes him slowly. Dominic glances over at the camera out of the corner of his eye as he rubs his thumb over the head of Billy’s cock, drawing another low moan._

_  
_

_“You got a zoom on that camera?” he asks, that knowing smirk on his face._

_  
_

_“Maybe,” Karl says._

_  
_

_“Get a close-up of this, then,” he says. “It’s a very nice cock, I must say. You wouldn’t think such a small fellow as Billy would be packing that, would you?”_

_  
_

 

“I would,” Viggo said, “since Elijah walked in on them once or twice and of course he had to tell everybody about it.”

 

“Once or twice?” Sean repeated. “I’d think he’d have learned his lesson the first time.”

 

Karl snorted. “Are you kidding? He loved it. Elijah’s a closet voyeur.”

 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Amateur Pornographer,” Viggo pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but there’s nothing closeted about my voyeurism,” Karl argued.

 

“True, that,” Viggo agreed.

 

 

_Billy squirms impatiently, and Dominic laughs and slides further down the bed, lowering his head until his lips are just over Billy’s navel. He looks up the length of Billy’s body with those blue eyes, and the intensity of the fire in them makes part of Karl wish that gaze was directed at him, although part of him is glad it’s not; someone (probably Elijah again) had said something one night at the bar about Dominic probably being able to make someone come from across a room just by fucking them with that irresistible blue-eyed stare that could make your breath catch in your chest. It obviously works on Billy, who can only hold the look for a minute before he tips his head back and closes his eyes, biting back a low groan. Dominic flicks his eyes toward the camera again, with all the smugness of a first grader who’d just pulled off a very clever trick, and then lowers his head and drags his lips over the head of Billy’s cock. Billy mutters something breathless and would have thrust up, but Dominic’s got hold of his hips, and Karl knows that the little bastard is unexpectedly strong._

_  
_

_He spends a few leisurely minutes licking up the length of Billy’s cock with a wet tongue, his hand wrapped snugly around the base of it. Billy twists and whines, pleading for something more, and Dominic relents, sliding his mouth over him and slowly taking him in as Billy tenses and swears and tries to keep from bucking his hips. He draws back with deliberate slowness and slides down again, continuing until Billy is breathing in gasps and his hands have come up to grasp at Dominic’s hair. He opens his eyes for a moment and looks down at Dominic, and Dominic looks back up at him, his lips still around Billy’s cock, and somehow manages to smirk anyway, and that’s all Billy can take; he’s writhing and gasping out something that might be Dominic’s name before collapsing back against the pillows._

_  
_

_“That’s a good lad, Pippin,” Dominic says, sliding back up beside Billy and rubbing a hand over his stomach._

_  
_

_“I hate you calling me that,” Billy exhales, trying to get his breath back._

_  
_

_“I know. But that way I can pretend you’re young and naïve and succumbing to my well-practiced charms.”_

_  
_

_Billy grins. “If that’s what gets you off, I suppose.”_

_  
_

_Dominic reaches for something tucked in between the mattress and the wall. “What gets me off is fucking you till you scream loud enough to make Bean come around and pound on the door because we woke him up again.”_

_  
_

 

At this point Viggo, who had been trying to behave himself, burst out into snorts of laughter, and Sean turned red and muttered to himself about there being things he didn’t need to hear. Karl patted his thigh reassuringly.

 

“No worries, mate. We all know how uptight you Brits are.”

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve got Viggo beside you and me in your lap and you haven’t done much about it.”

 

“What would you like me to do about it?”

 

Karl grinned and glanced down at his groin. Sean rolled his eyes, and Viggo laughed and patted Karl’s shoulder where it rested against his leg.

 

“Give him a bit, Karl. Like you said, we all know how uptight Brits are”

 

“I can feel part of him’s definitely uptight,” Karl said smugly, shifting his ass in Sean’s lap.

 

A loud knock at the door made all three of them jump.

 

“Who the fuck is that?” Sean demanded.

 

“Shit…” Karl muttered. “Forgot I ordered that damned Indian food! Fuck! Where’s my wallet?”

 

“Well, I’m quite certain it’s  _not_  in your back pocket,” Sean said.

 

Karl glared at him and scrambled to his feet to go find his wallet and answer the door. Viggo took advantage of the opportunity to close the space between him and Sean, and by the time Karl had located some cash and paid off the patiently waiting delivery man, he returned to the living room to find that Viggo had an arm hooked behind Sean’s neck and had pulled him in for a thorough kissing. Karl opened his mouth to protest being left out of this activity, but Viggo looked up over Sean’s shoulder and winked at him, then nodded to the armchair.

 

Karl chuckled and sat down. For the moment, Sean seemed to have forgotten about him, but that didn’t bother Karl too much; he knew first-hand how extremely distracting Viggo was capable of being. Besides, it was hardly unpleasant to watch Viggo steadily and methodically cracking Sean’s reluctance with all the precision of a craftsman working a piece of flint, knowing exactly where to tap to flake off the stone and shape the form inside it. He had learned from experience that Viggo was always studying people, taking note of their actions and reactions, and no doubt he had compiled an extensive catalog of Sean’s responses in the past, so that now every touch was calculated to hit him in exactly the right place.

 

“You’re a sneaky bastard, Vig,” Sean murmured, right about the time he realized that Viggo had managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and was sliding it off his shoulders. He glanced at Karl suspiciously. “What are you looking at?”

 

Karl laughed. “You, idiot. What did you think I was looking at?”

 

Viggo grinned at Karl. “Don’t make the poor lad nervous. Can’t you see he’s a shy, blushing virgin?”

 

“Not if memory serves me correctly,” Karl said, leering, and the casual lust in his voice took Sean abruptly back to Karl’s hotel room a few weeks ago and Karl whispering half-heard, unquestionably filthy things in his ear while one strong hand kept him pinned to Karl’s chest and the other wrapped around his cock.

 

“Oh?” Viggo asked, pretending not to notice the low moan that escaped Sean. “Do tell, Karl.”

 

“Well, if I do recall correctly, it wasn’t that long ago… oh, shit! Hang on, you two! You’ve got to watch this part! Quick! Pay attention!”

 

Sean scowled. “Karl, I’m really not interested in watching those two idiots…”

 

“Just watch!” Karl insisted, pointing to the screen.

 

_At this point, Dominic’s got Billy’s legs up against his chest and he’s fucking him steadily, murmuring something that the camera doesn’t quite catch, but that doesn’t really matter, as it’s clearly meant only for Billy anyway, and Billy must be hearing every word of it, because occasionally he manages a small, breathless answer to whatever Dominic is telling him. Dominic’s fingers are pressing hard into Billy’s legs where he’s gripping them, and he’s starting to lose his rhythm, his eyes drifting closed._

_  
_

_The loud pounding on the door rattles through the trailer, and the camera in Karl’s hands jerks wildly as he jumps, startled. Dominic’s eyes fly open and he freezes for a moment, listening._

_  
_

_“It’s just Bean again,” he mutters, getting back to what he was doing._

_  
_

_The pounding stops, but the next sound is the door crashing open. Karl nearly drops the camera, and Dominic jerks back from Billy, startled, as Billy sits up abruptly and grabs for the blanket. A loud and slightly slurred voice calls from the living room._

_  
_

_“Hey, Viggo! Where are you, you daft bastard? Said you’d be waiting for me… what the fuck are all the lights off for… asshole…”_

_  
_

_There’s a thud that is probably caused by Sean stumbling into a piece of furniture, and apparently this is entirely the furniture’s fault, as he levels some confused anatomical insults at it, as well as some choice commentary on its mother’s sexual preference for donkeys. Billy and Dominic only have time to exchange wide-eyed glances before the bedroom door swings open and Sean strolls in._

_  
_

_“Hey, Vigs! What are you, hiding in the bedroom, you crazy… oh, fuck!”_

_  
_

_He has spotted Billy and Dominic, who are staring at him like rabbits in the path of a truck, both entirely naked except for the condom Dominic is still wearing and the blanket Billy has attempted to pull over himself._

_  
_

_“What the fuck are you doing in Viggo’s bed?” Sean demands._

_  
_

_Billy raises his eyebrows indignantly. “I beg your pardon, but this is MY bed.”_

_  
_

_“No, ‘snot,” Sean mutters, sounding sulky and confused._

_  
_

_“Yes, it is,” Dominic argues. “Does this look like Viggo’s trailer? You can see the floor in here, and there aren’t any weird Maori things hanging on the walls, and it doesn’t smell like horses…”_

_  
_

_The camera is shaking with Karl’s muffled laughter as Sean looks around, frowning._

_  
_

_“Huh… this isn’t Viggo’s trailer?”_

_  
_

_“No,” Billy says._

_  
_

_Sean looks at them, and apparently it has just percolated through his alcohol-fogged brain exactly what the two of them were doing before he walked in, because his eyes get very wide and his face gets very red. He turns on his heels without a word, and a moment later the door slams behind him and they can hear him cursing and muttering as he heads off down the row of trailers in the dark. Dominic scowls and crosses his arms._

_  
_

_“Well, that’s not right at all. Nothing ruins a good hard-on like somebody barging into your bedroom like the fucking Gestapo.”_

_  
_

_Billy glances toward Karl and the camera, and his eyes light up. “Karl, please, please, please tell me you were filming that.”_

_  
_

_“Fuck, yes,” Karl manages to answer, trying to catch his breath from how hard he’s laughing._

_  
_

_“You got that on tape?” Dominic asks, cheering up immediately._

_  
_

_“I sure did.”_

_  
_

_Dominic glances at Billy and grins. “I think that’s worth having our fucking interrupted.”_

_  
_

_“I don’t know about that,” Billy says._

_  
_

_“We can always pick back up where we left off…”_

_  
_

_“No thanks!” Billy says, grabbing for his shorts. “I’m done for tonight. I won’t be able to think about anything except Bean staring at me like that.”_

_  
_

_“Bet I can make you forget about it,” Dominic says._

_  
_

_“Bet you can’t.”_

_  
_

_“Bet I can,” Dominic says, with that dangerous smirk._

_  
_

_Billy crosses his arms. “I’ll need a good stiff drink first.”_

_  
_

_“I’ll give you a good stiff something else,” Dominic promises, and Billy punches him in the shoulder, and Dominic tackles him back onto the bed. Karl, still chuckling to himself, stands up, making the camera lurch wildly till it’s filming the carpet._

_  
_

_“Good night, mates.”_

_  
_

_“Where are you off to?” Dominic asked._

_  
_

_Karl chuckles. “If Bean manages to bust in on Frodo molesting Sam down in the next trailer, I don’t want to miss it.”_

_  
_

_The camera shuts off._

_  
_

 

Sean stared at Karl, jaw hanging open.

 

“You don’t remember that evening?” Karl asked, grinning.

 

“I remember it… well, I half remember it,” Sean said. “But I didn’t fucking know  _you_  were there, you asshole!”

 

Karl shrugged. “Right place at the right time, I suppose.”

 

Viggo, finally managing to stop laughing long enough to gasp for air, looked at Sean’s horrified expression and collapsed into a new fit of laughter. Sean glared at him.

 

“It’s not funny, you bastard,” he said sharply.

 

“You’re right,” Viggo gasped, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not funny.”

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you still laughing?”

 

“Because it’s fucking hilarious,” he hooted, dissolving into giggles.

 

Sean scowled at Karl, who shrugged mildly. “Not my fault you happened to stumble into my amateur porn flick, Bean.”

 

“No, but it’s your fault for  _showing_ it to people!”

 

“Maybe,” Karl said, grinning. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Sean’s scowl faded into a brooding thoughtfulness that made Karl slightly uneasy.

 

“Viggo,” Sean said, glancing over his shoulder. “I think I’ve got an idea for those leather cuffs in your suitcase.”

 

Karl swallowed nervously. “Hey, now… “

 

“Relax, Karl,” Viggo said cheerfully. “They’re very comfortable.”

 

“You’ve got a fucked-up definition of ‘comfortable’,” Karl pointed out.

 

Viggo smiled. “Maybe. Now, take your clothes off like a good boy.”

 

“I didn’t agree to anything involving handcuffs,” Karl said, frowning.

 

Viggo dangled them in front of him. “These are not handcuffs. These are top-of-the-line padded leather restraints. Even got quick-escape clips that the person wearing them can reach if they need to.”

 

“What the fuck’s the point of tying me to the bed if I can get loose whenever I want?”

 

“The point,” Viggo said, grinning, “is that you won’t want to.”

 

Karl glanced at Sean warily. “You played this game with him?”

 

Sean shrugged. “Sure. Few times. He seems to like it. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fun having him tied down and at my mercy.”

 

“You been on the tied-down end?”

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one who had my hands tied behind my back with my own tie?”

 

Viggo closed his eyes. “Hmm… that’s a very nice picture. Now, Karl, take your clothes off.”

 

Karl realized he was being gradually steered toward the bedroom.

 

“What about you two?” he protested.

 

“Maybe we should help him,” Viggo said. “Won’t take long. All he’s got on is those jeans and I’ll bet there’s nothing under them.”

 

“His ass was in my lap, and I’m quite certain there’s nothing under them,” Sean said.

 

Viggo placed his hands on Karl’s chest and backed him through the bedroom door and toward the bed. Sean stepped to the window and lowered the blinds.

 

“Neighbors don’t need a peep show.”

 

“Oh, let ‘em watch.”

 

“Just because you’re a fucking exhibitionist doesn’t mean everyone is, Vig,” Sean reminded him.

 

“True,” Viggo said, as Karl’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Viggo gave him a last push, and he sat down abruptly, losing his balance.

 

“Quit shoving me around,” Karl said sharply.

 

“You don’t like it?” Viggo asked.

 

“No.”

"Sure," Sean said, smirking. “That’s why you’ve got a flagpole in your pants, right?”

 

Viggo chuckled and leaned down to kiss Karl. Sean leaned back against the dresser and watched; Viggo didn’t know Karl’s secrets quite as well as he knew Sean’s, but he was certainly familiar enough with them to use this knowledge effectively. Sean took mental notes as he watched, observing how Viggo traced the curve of the younger man’s ear with his fingers and how Karl shivered and obediently tipped his head back for Viggo to work along the line of his jaw with mouth. He offered no resistance when Viggo tipped him back onto the bed and slid down, fingers making quick work of the button and zipper on Karl’s jeans and tugging them down over his hips.

 

“Well, look at that. You were right, Sean… he isn’t wearing anything under these.”

 

Sean chuckled as Viggo tossed the jeans away and patted Karl on the thigh.

 

“That’s better. Now, Sean, it’s your turn.”

 

“Now, wait just a minute…”

 

Sean had more to say about the situation, but he didn’t get a chance, because Viggo made one of those abrupt shifts from lazy calm to lightning-quick motion. Viggo hit him, his back hit the wall, and there were strong hands on his shoulders and a determined mouth on his. Viggo tasted slightly of whiskey and slightly of Karl, but mostly of himself, and it was a combination that erased any trace of resistance from Sean’s mind and replaced it with semi-coherent memories of warm nights in New Zealand and Viggo naked in his bed. He realized dimly that Viggo’s hands were working at his pants, and a moment later were sliding beneath the waistband to grasp his ass and pull their bodies closer together.

 

“Fuck, Vig…” he murmured.

 

“I’m feeling a bit neglected,” Karl mentioned, from where he was sprawled on the bed where Viggo had left him. Viggo glanced over his shoulder and smiled indulgently at the younger man.

 

“We’re getting there.”

 

He stepped back and efficiently began stripping out of his own clothes. Sean pulled off his socks and shoes and kicked his pants aside without looking; he didn’t want to glance away from the sight of Viggo casually tossing his clothes toward the dresser until he was naked, tall and leaner than Sean remembered. Viggo caught him staring, laughed, and stepped over to the bed, picking up the leather cuffs on his way.

 

“Sean, give me a hand here.”

 

“Hey, now,” Karl said uneasily.

 

Viggo handed one cuff to Sean, then set about pulling Karl’s hand up toward one of the bedposts. “You want us to stop, say so. But I don’t think you do, really.”

 

Karl watched him with wary eyes that were surprisingly green in the filtered sunlight of the bedroom, but he said nothing, and after a moment he raised his other arm so Sean could secure it to the other bedpost. Viggo smiled and sat back, stroking a long-fingered hand down Karl’s body and watching his cock, which had been half-hard before, twitch and reach upward, seeking contact. Karl exhaled and glanced at Sean; finding him sitting back on the edge of the bed and letting Viggo work, he relaxed slightly.

 

“There you go,” Viggo said, running his hand back up Karl’s chest to pinch lightly at one nipple. “It’s fine. You trust me. You can trust Sean, too… I’ve let him put me in much more questionable situations than this.”

 

“Oh?” Karl asked, glancing at Sean again.

 

“That’s right,” Sean said, feeling a bit of sympathy for Karl and recalling that he hadn’t felt at all at ease when Karl had tied his hands, and at the time there hadn’t been a third person involved. He reached over and rested a hand on Karl’s thigh, sliding it upwards and watching Karl squirm and spread his legs just slightly. “All sorts of things Viggo will put up with. And you really can get out of those cuffs any time you want… Viggo showed me.”

 

Karl nodded. Viggo grinned and leaned across the younger man’s body to kiss Sean again. He’d intended to make it quick, but apparently Sean had had enough chit-chat, and he grasped the back of Viggo’s neck with one strong hand and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. Viggo made a small noise, and so did Karl, who suddenly found a naked Viggo half-laying across his lap. Sean grinned and bit at Viggo’s neck.

 

“Karl’s been a good lad, letting us tie him up and all. What do you have in mind for him?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Viggo said. “I was thinking I’d like to watch you fuck him.”

 

Sean and Karl both inhaled sharply at this. Viggo grinned.

 

“Bad idea?”

 

“Fuck,no,” Sean said. “Karl?”

 

Karl opened one eye and looked at him. “I’ve heard worse ideas.”

 

“Good,” Viggo said, and Sean could tell by the tone of his voice that although his motions were slow and deliberate again, he was razor-focused and alert to every twitch and motion and breath. He reached for the pants he’d tossed on the floor and located a small tube of lube and a handful of condoms. He inspected them for a moment before handing one to Sean, who read the package and snickered.

 

“Ribbed for her pleasure, eh, Karl?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Viggo shrugged. “Were you going to go into the drugstore and buy the ones that said ‘ribbed for anybody’s pleasure regardless of who you’re fucking or what part of them you’re fucking’? These were the ones they had.”

 

Seeing Karl scowling, Viggo decided to remedy this by straddling his thighs and grinning down at him. Karl squirmed against him and made a small, frustrated noise as Viggo traced the clean lines of the muscles of his chest and abdomen with his fingers, then slid down to repeat the action with his tongue, which resulted in a number of other interesting noises from Karl, a broad sticky patch on Viggo’s stomach where Karl’s cock had been rubbing on it, and an appreciative hum from Sean. Viggo rolled lazily to the side, reaching down to curl his fingers around Karl’s cock and stroke him slowly.

 

“Sean? You still with us?”

 

“Mmm-hmm.”

 

“Well, Karl is waiting for you.”

 

“Err,” Sean managed.

 

Viggo rolled his eyes. “Do you Brits ever relax? Fine. Just sit there.”

 

Before Sean could respond, Viggo had neatly snatched the lube and condom from his hands. Karl closed his eyes and muttered something unintelligible as Viggo began to stroke him with slippery fingers.

 

“Not on the receiving end of this very often?” Viggo asked.

 

“Occasionally,” Karl said. “Been a while.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Viggo said, rubbing the palm of his hand over the head of Karl’s cock. “If I can get that fucking Brit over there to relax enough to fuck him without hurting him, I’m sure I can get you loosened up nicely.”

 

Sean said something rude, but Viggo was more intent on listening to the breathless curses coming from Karl as Viggo slipped one finger into him, distracting him in the mean time by licking broad stripes up the length of his cock. With Karl arching up against him and making no attempt to avoid the finger that had worked its way in, Viggo decided to add another one, which resulted in a momentary squirm of unease and a frown until Viggo went back to licking at him, and this almost immediately had Karl tipping his head back and his hips up and offering just about no resistance to what Viggo was up to.

 

“Good, good,” Viggo murmured, twisting his fingers and taking note of the way Karl twisted and groaned loudly in response. “Very good. Now, Karl, would you rather me bring you off like this, or while I’m fucking you?”

 

Sean groaned too, because there was _that_ voice, the voice that could whisper three or four words in his ear in passing at a bar and have him so hard he’d have to go hide in the men’s room.

 

“Want you to fuck me,” Karl murmured.

 

Viggo glanced over his shoulder at Sean with an expression that was unquestionably a smirk. Sean glared at him, but Karl was too far lost to Viggo’s long fingers to notice, and Viggo had already turned back to occupy his free hand with rolling on a condom, and Sean could swear the bastard made a point of making sure Sean got a good look at his hand stroking himself before he turned away.

 

Karl jerked at the leather cuffs in an involuntary attempt to grab hold of something as Viggo pressed into him, slowly enough to drive him out of his mind, especially with him unable to do anything about it. Finally, though, he got to a point where Karl could hook his heels behind Viggo’s thighs and pull him in completely. Viggo stilled for a moment, waiting for Karl to move, reaching up to stroke the dark hair off the younger man’s forehead.

 

“Get on with it,” Karl said.

 

“Suit yourself,” Viggo said, and drew back and thrust in hard.

 

Karl jerked and cried out, and Sean realized he was breathing almost as hard as Karl was, and fuck, Viggo’s ass was right there, flexing and shifting as he set up a steady pace, fucking Karl with long, deep strokes.

 

Viggo lost his rhythm for a moment at the surprise of having cool, slick fingers stroking over his ass, but, not wanting to give Sean the satisfaction of knowing he was distracting him, he resumed his steady motion, focusing his attention on Karl. Not that it was hard to do; the younger man had never looked better than he did right now, flushed, eyes tightly closed, mouth open and gasping for air, corded muscles in his arms pulled tight as they strained against the cuffs, chest heaving. Oh, yes. A picture of Karl at this moment would be worth keeping tucked away to entertain him for many, many lonely hotel room nights…

 

He’d been able to ignore what Sean was up to for a moment, but suddenly he felt Sean’s heat against his back, leaning over him, and Sean’s voice close to his ear, a low growl, just as Sean pressed two fingers into him.

 

“Don’t you try to ignore me, you bastard.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Viggo’s hips snapped forward and Karl jerked up against him, gasping at the sudden thrust. Feeling Viggo lose his rhythm, he opened his eyes, and Viggo had to chuckle at the expression that flashed across Karl’s face as he found himself looking up at Sean over Viggo’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck him harder,” Sean ordered, crooking his fingers. Viggo couldn’t help but obey, and slammed hard into Karl again.

 

Sean reached and wrapped his free arm across Viggo’s chest, leaning back and pulling until Viggo was on his knees, Karl’s legs still wrapped tightly around him and Sean’s fingers still buried in him up to the knuckle.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he murmured, his lips against Viggo’s ear, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Karl’s been a good sport, hasn’t he? We’re going to bring him off now, you and I.”

 

“Yes,” Viggo breathed.

 

“Mmm-hmm. But Vig…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re not allowed to come. Not yet.”

 

Viggo moaned. “You bastard. What if I do?”

 

“Then I’ll take those cuffs off Karl and put ‘em on you and leave you in here tied to the bed while Karl and I go out to the pub. And when I get back…”

 

He twisted his fingers hard, and Viggo shuddered.

 

“Make him come, Vig. Because I said so.”

 

Viggo lowered his head and braced his hands against Karl’s hips and picked up his pace of thrusts again. Sean growled his approval and, keeping his one hand busy working on Viggo, reached around and closed his other hand firmly around Karl’s slick, flushed cock.

 

Karl groaned through clenched teeth and bucked up into Sean’s hand as Viggo fucked into him. A few strokes from Sean and he was moaning incoherently, heels digging hard into Viggo’s back and writhing as he came. Viggo found himself seeing stars at the feeling of Karl’s body gripping him in shuddering waves.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Viggo. I gave you an order.”

 

Viggo cursed and bit his lip hard, eyes clenched shut, trying to think about anything but what it felt like to have Karl shaking and gasping through his orgasm under his hands.

 

“I fucking hate you, Sean.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I must be a sick fucking bastard, then,” he forced out through gritted teeth.

 

Karl slumped back against the bed, breathing hard. Sean grabbed Viggo again, his hand spreading Karl’s release over Viggo’s chest as he leaned back, pulling him free of Karl and pulling him back against Sean’s body. His fingers slid free, and Viggo whined at their absence, but a moment later there was something smooth and hard and slick with latex in their place, pushing relentlessly into him as Sean’s hands dragged his hips back, impaling him.

 

“Fuck,” he gasped, head snapping back against the shoulder behind him. “Sean.”

 

“You were a good boy. Now you get what you want.”

 

He tightened his grip on Viggo’s hips and thrust up. Viggo slumped forward and opened his eyes, startled to find Karl watching him intently, eyes now darkened nearly to black, hands still bound above his head. Sean, apparently feeling that he didn’t have Viggo’s full attention, looked over him toward Karl.

 

“Karl, why don’t you get yourself out of those cuffs and give Viggo a hand here?”

 

Karl had gotten himself into and out of enough odd and inconvenient costumes; it only took him a moment to work out the safety releases on the cuffs, and then he was up on his knees, leaning in against Viggo, pinning him between his body and Sean’s.

 

Viggo attempted to speak and failed entirely. He opened his mouth to try again, but this time was foiled by the dizzying sight of Karl leaning over his shoulder and capturing Sean’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

 

Apparently the kiss had an effect on Sean, too, because Viggo felt his cock throb and his chest rising and falling against his back. After a moment Karl released him, grinned, and then turned his head to inflict the same kiss on Viggo.

 

Viggo mused that he couldn’t really return the kiss properly, not while Sean had started thrusting into him like that, and definitely not while Karl’s extremely powerful hand was sliding down his chest to wrap around his cock and tug at it roughly. Caught between them, unable to even cry out with Karl’s tongue probing his mouth, he could only reach up and dig his fingers hard into Karl’s shoulders to anchor himself.

 

“What do you think, Karl?” Sean asked, his breath uneven. “Should we let him come?”

 

“Might as well,” Karl said, releasing Viggo’s mouth only long enough to say it before claiming it again.

 

“Right, then,” Sean said, and Viggo knew him well enough to recognize the way his words were falling apart, his body starting to shake as it faltered on the edge of control. “Since Karl’s taken pity on you, you may come now.”

 

Viggo almost chuckled against Karl’s mouth, because Sean couldn’t have held back much longer anyway, but then Sean was gripping him tightly as he buried himself, and the deep groan low in his throat that Viggo loved to hear was enough to push him right over the edge, coming so hard that the only thing keeping him upright was the two bodies he was captured between.

 

Eventually all three of them slumped over onto the bed, arms and legs draped lazily, pulses gradually slowing.

 

“See what you’ve done now, Vig?” Sean mumbled.

 

“Maid’s going to have a fit about the sheets,” Karl complained, not sounding terribly concerned.

 

“Throw ‘em out and leave some money for new ones,” Viggo suggested.

 

“Hmm. Might do that.”

 

Sean tossed a condom off into the clutter of the bedroom and rested his head contentedly on Viggo’s stomach. “Could sleep for a few.”

 

“Is that the sex or the whiskey?”

 

“Mmm.  Bit of both.”

 

“Brits can’t hold their liquor.”

 

“Fuck off, Viggo.”

 

“Hmm. Later. After a nap.”

 

“Don’t sleep too well,” Karl said, yawning. “You might wake up wearing those cuffs.”

 

“That’s fine, too,” Viggo said agreeably. 

 

 

 


End file.
